vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zagreus (Doctor Who)
Summary Zagreus is a villain from classic Doctor Who that was formed as a result of the Eighth Doctor being exposed to Anti-Time, who quickly took over his body, although even when separated from his body, he had all of his powers. In truth, he was nothing more than the evil side of the Doctor himself, who he kept repressed for all of his existence, while somehow also being formed solely from anti-time itself. The reasons of his contradictory backstory are never fully explained. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Zagreus, The Beast (Not the same The Beast from Doctor Who), "The Doctor" Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown. Either None or Male Age: Immeasurable Classification: Being of Anti-Time, The Evil Side of The Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Can rewrite the web of time that forms reality itself in any he desires to), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Doctor described Anti-Time as being as being to causality what antimatter is to matter), Acausality (Types 2 and 4. As a being of Anti-Time, he has no past, no present, no future, only a now with no beginning or end), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Rassilon completely erased Zagreus using an eye of harmony but he managed to return), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Scaling to weaker things in verse, like Memevores who can eat concepts, or weapons that could erase TARDISes on a conceptual level), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Time Manipulation, Anti-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Power Bestowal, Non-Corporeal (When removed from the doctor, he had no physical form), Corruption, likely has all of the TARDIS' abilities (Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefields, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Intangibility, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Creation, BFR, Time Stop and Dimensional Travel), Possible Cosmic Awareness and Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Muliverse level (Stronger than all of Rassilon's technology, Stronger than the TARDIS' strongest functions, supposedly has the power of anti-time being the opposite to time) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be faster than Chronovores and similar beings who can move and transcend space-time, while not directly demonstrated) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Muliversal Durability: High Complex Muliverse level. Regeneration and body swapping make him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless Range: High Complex Muliversal Standard Equipment: Varies, Sometimes The Doctor Intelligence: At least Supergenius (Holds all of The Doctor's knowledge) possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Implied to be capable of viewing all of time/the entire multiverse at once) Weaknesses: "Pure Zero Matter" will temporarily render him powerless Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Acausal Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Geniuses Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Illusionists Category:Age Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings